wikisutofandomcom-20200213-history
Izanami-18
"Who am I?" Description Izanami-18, or Nami for short, is a biologically engineered human, based off Organic Technology (She is an Anthropomorphic Organic computer, though she does not know this.). She has an upbeat personality, almost oblivious or unphased by the rampant destruction she causes throughout the city. After killing Keiko Yayoi with her own sword, her mind has been occupied with her thoughts and memories, and Keiko is apparently able to control Nami's body. She is equipped with retractable armor and an arsenal of concealable firearms, as well as thrusters to allow hovering and quicker movement. Her armor is colored black with blue accents and covers her entire body except her head. She has very pale skin, likely because she was matured in a tube underground, and glowing blue nodes that look like gems attached at various parts of her body: From the base of the neck, running down the spine, shoulders, hips, and chest. These are the starting points of her retractable armor. She is approximately 5'10", and her shoulder-length hair is blonde. Her dark blue eyes are constantly illuminated by her visor, which utilizes a variation of the Pepper's ghost illusion to project data into her field of vision at all times. This makes her eyes look like they are constantly glowing. Abilities Izanami-18 has no physical abilities on her own, utilizing the technology she is equipped with instead. Her weapons include Wrist mounted semi-automatic .45 caliber guns, Vibro-blades, and an Electron particle beam. Her suit can retract into the various nodes on her body, allowing her to pass, at a glance, as a normal human. The nodes, however, are not invisible. Her armor has many defensive capabilities such as being made of carbon fiber plates which double as supercapacitors that fuel her Electric Pulse Matter Repulsion Field (EPMRF). The Field can block any projectile when fully charged and takes about .25 seconds to fully recharge from a completely drained state. The larger the projetile, the more energy it drains, making it succeptible to rapid machine gun fire. Nami does not know how to use this ability yet. Abilities she can use as of now: *Wrist-mounted guns *Vibro-blades Skills Nami is not very skilled as of yet, and doesn't really know how to use her armor to its full potential. (RTFM) Background Izanami-18 is the eighteenth and first successful clone of Izanami Sasaki, the twin sister of Izanami-18's creator. She was created after Keiko Yayoi killed the real Izanami Sasaki, which drove Izanami's sister, Uzume Sasaki mad with grief. She started on a 5-year long project which involved making a genetically enhanced clone of her sister. There were 21 prototypes, which all died due to unforseen consequences due to weaknesses caused by extensive genetic manipulation. Uzume didnt give up after this failure, later moving on to an emerging science: Organic Technology. She used this to modify 24 existing embryos containing clones of her sister. The bio-engineered cells replicated themselves based on the embryos, creating a new series of clones. These cells then infected the embryos of each clone, utilizing different methods of takeover. Clone-01 had the most passive takeover method, while 24 had the most agressive one, which killed off all of the original cells to become its own entity. The 18th clone, Izanami-18, was the first one not to die from the process, and was the only one who's synthetic and non-synthetic components were able to maintain harmony. All of Nami's younger siblings (19-24) and one other (17, though her existence is not known by anyone but Uzume.) survived the integration process as well, though 18 was the most mentally stable. Clones 19-24 suffer from progressively more violent and impulsive thought processes, making them impractical to deploy on the field. Story After Fun Facts *Naryu is the roleplayer for Izanami-18, Rachel, and Keiko *Outside the 4th wall, Nami was created to replace Keiko in the story. Naryu scrapped Keiko's design in favor of her. *Everyone has a tendency not to notice her existence, despite the fact that she is rather tall and in a suit of futuristic armor that makes a lot of noise, making her feel rather unloved. **To be fair, they had other shit to worry about at the time. Wasn't like she barged in on a tea party. *Nami has a theme song! (Mu-12's theme song from Blazblue.) *Nami was inspired by the Murakumo Units from Blazblue, specifically Noel/Mu-12, who share the same hair/eye color. Though Nami's armor shares the ability to remove her armor with the Murakumo units, the design of the armor was created by Naryu. *lol editing your page without asking Category:Decanonized